Not Good Enough For You
by Crazy Shadow Ninja 53
Summary: Beware of beautiful people because they can be so cruel. SasuSaku. One-shot. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Ah, woe is me. I do not have ownership of Naruto and "Beautiful People" by Cher Loyd. Good-bye cruel world. **(Inspiration C-Shady falls; presumably dead)**

**Dramatic C-Shady:** Oh my gosh! she is... dead. I feel so worthless.

**Lazy C-Shady:** No she's not dead... but I'm going to sleep.

**Inspiration C-Shady(springs up): **I'm back alive!

**Human C-Shady at computer in the real world: **I must be losing my mind. **(shakes head)**

* * *

It feels like my last big breath.

_What do you want me to do?_

You know, it is not surprising that he went for someone new.

_Forget what we had._

But my lungs and heart still aches—sharp and painful.

I always knew I stood in sharp contrast against him—as much as a beetle is different from a swan. He would act all cool as if he knew, but I guess he did. Hell, I didn't even understand why he asked me out in the first place.

He knew I would be stuck here with him.

Cold.

Ice.

Dry Ice.

I feel colder than dry ice as I realize I would be willing to waiting it through.

That is how much I gave myself into a relationship. My fatal flaw is to put my whole heart in something I am passionate about with no caution whatsoever. I will break under the slightest pressure; I am a delicate glass and with one hit—shatter.

I broke once he found someone new that his heart will beat for.

My inner had said, _you know it's true. He would find someone else._

And he has, but I can't help myself as the memory of how he asked me out appears before my mind…

.

.

_I shut my locker and proceeded to walk to the cafeteria of Konoha Academy. I absent-mindedly twirled a lock of coral pink hair with my free hand. It always surprised people when they asked if my hair was real and I said it is. My coral pink hair is long, flowing down my back stopping mid-back. People say that my hair compliments my bright jewel-like emerald eyes and smooth, creamy complexion. _

_I let out a small giggle at the thought. I knew I looked okay but not like those models on _Vogue _Magazine. I always felt that I was average; not beautiful but not ugly. To hear that people thought I had "smooth creamy" skin and "bright jewel-like" eyes is very flattering but I don't see myself that way._

_A pink four-inch heel covered foot stuck out and caught mine, making me trip._

_My binder and books flew out my left hand as I tried to block my fall with both hands. I closed my eyes waiting for the impacted of the tiled floor._

_I felt warm arms wrap around me stopping my fall and holding me gently against a warm chest. I opened my eyes to meet serious dark eyes full of concern and irritation._

"_You should watch where you're going," said the owner of the eyes, coldly._

_Okay, maybe his eyes wasn't full of concern but of contempt. I blushed as I realized how close we are._

_I pushed him aside as I straighten up, glaring at Ami Watanabe who wore pink four-inch heeled stilettos. She looks…blinding in a yellow halter-top (that surprisingly goes well with her violet hair) paired with light blue checkered button-down shirt and a mini jean-skirt._

_Lucky for me I wore the comfortable and casual: jeans and a green T-shirt. _

_Ami glared back at me and smiled sweetly to the dark-eyed male who help._

_Taking a good look at him after I collected my books and binder, I realized that my 'savior' was the Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Sasuke Uchiha was a junior like me. There was one word to describe him: beautiful. Beautiful in a way that you would describe a marble statue by Michael di Angelo. He has soft black hair that looks blue in the right light and sticks up spiky at the back of his head. His unblemished pale face was framed by bangs on each side. His eyes a deep charcoal color framed by long lashes that many women would weep for. He has perfect features: a straight nose, a strong jaw, and a prominent chin that compliment his otherwise feminine features._

_**Cause its beautiful people can like you that can pull it off.**_

_It's sad that Sasuke was blessed with such beauty because it was marred by the irritated scowl and disgust on his face as he looks at Ami. She was still looking at him with such hunger that for a moment I thought she would drool; for now, I swear I saw her eyes morph into two heart shapes._

_I rolled my eyes and excused myself to go to lunch after I said my thanks to Sasuke. _

"_Sakura…"_

_I froze rigidly, my eyes widening in disbelief. Is this for real? Apparently, it is otherwise the girls in front of me wouldn't be looking at me and him with the same expression as on my face._

_I turned to face Sasuke Uchiha who had spoken._

"_Yes?" I said, unsure._

"_Tonight. 7 PM. I'll pick you up so wear something nice," He said as he walked away. I swear I heard Ami and most of the Sasuke fan club's jaws dropped to the floor at the demand of a date._

_**You always get whatever you want.**_

_What? Is he serious?_

"_Is that how you ask for a date, Uchiha?" I growled. Sasuke turned and gave me a sarcastic smirk, causing wistful sighs to irrupt in the hallway, before strutting away. _

_Grumbling under my breath, I ignored the stares, whispers, and glares. I made my way to lunch with only 15 minutes of my 30 minute-lunch break left. _

_Damn_ Uchiha.

.

.

Okay, I think with a sad smile.

It is not the best or memorable way I got asked out. Yes, I want the cliché sweep-of-my-feet type of asking out. Still, it's not every day that Sasuke Uchiha asks a girl out. In fact, many girls are beginning to wonder if he is gay as he shows little to no reaction to the flirting of all the girls.

_**Only beautiful people like you can suck the life out of my heart leaving me with an empty shell.**_

I sadly smile towards my best friend, Ino. She returns the smile although it's a bit watery from all the crying she has been doing.

Currently, Ino and I are having a sleepover at my house. We decide that since we are miserable and in need of company we would comfort each other.

Ino had lost Shikamaru to Temari, a girl from Suna who was here to visit relatives.

Here we are, in my room, crying over our lost beaus.

I know you think we should suck in some strength and move on but it's hard; each of us felt that he is the ONE. Sadly, the hope crumble into a million pieces and leaves us numb.

Tears run down my face as the memories—once pleasant now painful—flood over me like cold water.

Only one memory that I remember of him brings feelings of betrayal, anger, and pain all at once.

_**Beautiful people like you can be so cruel leaving a person like that.**_

.

.

_The hall quickly emptied out as students rush to their class. My free period began now and I decided to get some homework done in the library._

_A smile crept on my face as I thought about the past months filled with dates and happiness._

_The library was set up in four parts. To side of the door is the desk the librarian stays at to check out books and work on cataloging. Opposite the desk is the shelves of books. Far down from the shelves is long tables and cubicles. Opposite the long tables is a little café with black couches and coffee tables. _

_I pushed open the door to the library and, after checking with librarian, a plum joyful woman with a kind face, proceeded to go to the science section for research on a project. _

"_Sasuke…"_

_I stopped. That was a girl's voice. A familiar one, belonging to a red haired woman who was beautiful._

_I ducked behind a shelf that was close to them. I walked slowly towards the voices. Behind a shelf of books, I could hear Sasuke voice._

"_You shouldn't be here."_

_The red-head, Karin, purred, "Aw… don't be like that."_

"_Leave."_

_**Would you be so cruel as to play a game with me?**_

"_Come on. You and I are supposed to be together."_

_Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I didn't understand what was going on. Unless…_

_My breath got heavy. The sound of my heart beat became apparent in my ears. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"_Maybe."_

_Thump._

…

_I held my over my mouth to prevent myself from sobbing uncontrollably. Tears weld up in my eyes blurring my vision as stared at the books. The title, _Chemistry 101_, merged into illegible writing. _

_I forced myself to calm down and tried to suck in a deep breath through my nose as quietly as I could. I needed to hear as I already miss some of the conversation._

"…_don't know what you see in her."_

_Sasuke responded in a dry voice, emotionless but cold. "She is my problem. Mind your own business."_

_Problem? Me? _

_Tears were running down my face._

_**That's all I am. You just gonna let me crawl away—broken, as you walk away with the new (better) girl?**_

"_You know she can't give you what you need, don't you? She may be pretty but it's just not done. She will never handle it," Karin said, a little irritation seeping into her voice as she accused Sasuke. "You're just playing with her. You know you're mine."_

"_Tch. I am no one's."_

_**I thought you were mine, but you never were; even when I say I am, like you wanted me to, while you do not.**_

"_You're going to leave her? Aren't you?" Karin said like statement rather than a question smugness radiate from her voice._

_I tried to wipe my tears and get rid of runny nose to hear more. I quieten my sniffling as best as I could._

"_Hn."_

_T__he answer froze me, numbing me into icicle. Fresh tears slid down my face as tried to walk calmly, maneuvering around the tall shelves and out the library. I forgot the plan to research, wanting to crawl in my bed and berate myself for being so stupid._

_**I should have known you would not stay if I asked. You was already long gone.**_

_He was too beautiful, and I fell for it. There was no way that he would have truly liked me. It was all a hoax._

.

.

We watched sappy sad movies then the humorous ones to cheer us up. Ino and I are laughing and telling jokes as if _**they**_ have never ruined us. We eat junk food that we brought for the occasion.

In my mind's eye, I can still see that red-rimmed eyes as I looked at Ino's face as she told me the news about Shikamaru and Temari. I can still feel my heart turn ice-cold as the words of the Sasuke and Karin float into my ears.

But I let it go.

We get ready for bed: brushing our teeth, showering, and donning our pajamas of silk, blue for me and dark pink for Ino. Ino turns off the lights and, guided by the moonlight, makes her way to my bed. We both crawl in and settle ourselves.

Letting a few tears leek out and run down my cheek, I smile at best friend glad she is there for me as I am for her.

Ino smiles back also crying, and we lay facing each other on my bed like we used to when we younger. As we sleep, we promised each other to be strong and move forward.

_**So it is true. Beautiful people like you are cruel.** _

_._

_._

_'Cause it's beautiful people like you_

_Who get whatever they want_

_And it's beautiful people like you_

_Who suck the life right outta my heart_

_And it's beautiful people like you_

_Who make me cry_

_'Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is set in an alternative universe. The setting is the real world. I got inspiration from listening to "Beautiful People" by Cher Loyd. Too good to resist and was fitting for this particular pairing, Sasuke and Sakura. So I gave it a shot.

So my third one-shot. Constructive criticism are welcomed. Compliments are more than welcomed. ;D

Hope you like it and enjoyed reading. Now that you read, please Review.

C-Shady


End file.
